


Coincidence

by ZellaSunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, Multi, Social Media, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: A kind of (very much so) crackish fic, because the whole thing is just like a transcript of a weird dream I had. Plot? Time frame? Idk them.Soulmate!AU + Social Media!AU





	1. Chapter 1

++D1+

 

It was chaos everywhere, people rushing to and from, brushing past you and the security guard, whose tight grip on your arm was beginning to hurt. You were overwhelmed, too much happening at once.

 

You had locked eyes with Renjun for less than a second and then suddenly there was a security guard pulling you from your seat and away from your friends. You heard uproar as you were being dragged out.. But what had you done? You’re made to sit in an empty room, and the guard isn’t talking much (read: at all). You try to pull out your phone without him noticing and it’s absolutely filled with messages from the friends you came here with.

 

**[Ayna, 9:02pm]** oh my god! this is so wildddd

 

**[Maeve, 9:03pm]** I can’t believe you found your soulmate!!!!!!

 

**[Maeve, 9:06pm]** everyone out here is talking about it

 

**[Ayna, 9:12pm]** where’d they take u tho?

 

**[Ayna, 9:13pm]** are you getting to meet renjunnnn

 

**[Maeve, 9:33pm]** hey fr u okay?

 

But the door opens so you hide your phone again. And… in walks in a bunch of very serious looking professionals… and also the entirety of NCT Dream? They’re all staring at you.. Which is uncomfortable but at this point you’re still more confused than anything.

 

“Why.. am I here?” You finally just decide to ask, since no one seems to be talking.

 

“Because the two of you are soulmates, which means the two of you need to stay close together so the bond can heal safely, or it could become dangerous for the both of you.” 

 

The woman that spoke said it in a way that made it seem she blamed you for the situation.

 

Renjun won’t meet your eyes which… is fair.

 

You reply after a beat. “Oh.”  

 

```

 

You’re told you will be staying at the dorms under “close supervision” and sent off almost immediately. It’s not until you’re sitting in the car, driving away, that your mind calms enough to realize your friends had no idea where you were.

 

“Fuck.” you mutter to yourself, pulling your phone out and seeing your notifications filled with messages from your friends

 

**[Ayna, missed call, 9:50pm]**

 

**[Ayna, 9:52pm]** hey let one of us know u aren’t dead pls and thanks 

 

**[Ayna, missed call, 10:08pm]**

 

**[Ayna, missed call, 10:26pm]**

 

**[Maeve, missed call, 10:27pm]**

 

**[Sent, 10:40pm]** hey it’s me, yeah im fine,,,, this whole situation is a /slight/ nightmare

 

Their replies are almost instantaneous.

 

**[Ayna, 10:41pm]** jesuS WE THOUGHT U WERE DEAD

 

**[Ayna, 10:41pm]** OR SOMETHING

 

**[Maeve, 10:42pm]** Ayna is dramatic as fuck but yea point stands/// we were worried where are you????

 

**[Sent, 10:43pm]** i… have ??? a soulmate ??? now ?? 

 

**[Maeve, 10:43pm]** Yes honey literally everyone at the fansign knows this

 

**[Sent, 10:44pm]** ngl kinda panicking a little bit? We have to stay close together so the bond between us forms correctly or something ? idk im kind of in shock but we’re going back to their dorms

 

**[Ayna, 10:45pm]** …

 

**[Ayna, 10:45pm]** …fuck

 

**[Sent, 10:46pm]** yeah pretty much my thoughts exactly idk what to do?? Like??

 

**[Maeve, 10:48pm]** k well dont panic because Ayna is panicking enough for the three of us

 

**[Maeve, 10:49pm]** until that bond snaps into place and you and renjun can be separated you literally need to stay there..thats kinda the  only option right?

 

**[Sent, 10:50pm]** yeah idk im just? Scared?

 

**[Maeve, 10:52pm]** ur literally living the dream of millions of fans around the world slfjdsklfd what do u mean u should be stokeD

 

**[Ayna, 10:53pm]** k first? Who the fuck says stoked what year is this?

 

**[Ayna, 10:53pm]** do you not feel safe? We can come bully the management

 

**[Sent, 11:02pm]** no im just.. Kind of (very) overwhelmed? And it’s so awkward no one is talking and they’re all staring? idk

 

++D2+

 

You’re back at the dorms and it’s.. Silent. You feel awkward, intrusive on a place you should never have been allowed.

 

++D3+

 

Your hands are linked by your pinkies and it’s.. Easier. Some of the strange pressure pushing the two of you closer seems to fade.

 

++D4+

 

**[Renjun, 2:00pm]** i’m sorry

 

**[Sent, 2:00pm]** why are you sorry? This isn’t your fault

 

**[Renjun, 2:02pm]** It isn’t yours either though… i dont want you to be miserable here

 

**[Sent, 2:03pm]** Im not.. Miserable

 

**[Renjun, 2:05pm]** Mhm

 

**[Sent, 2:05pm]** Really! I don’t hate you or anything

 

**[Sent, 2:06pm]** But i just

 

**[Renjun, 2:06pm]** Feel trapped right?

 

**[Sent, 2:07pm]** Yeah

 

**[Sent, 2:10pm]** ..Ngl this is kinda weird talking to u over text when ur literally like two rooms over

 

**[Renjun, 2:14pm]** Rip.. but consider this.. At least now all of the others aren’t listening at the door

 

**[Sent, 2:15pm]** .. damn ur rite

 

**[Sent, 2:18pm]** Do they do that a lot

 

**[Renjun, 2:21pm]** Rip yeah all the time. Chenles literally trying to look over my shoulder right now trying to see who im texting

 

You hear a muffled thud from the other room

 

**[Sent, 2:30pm]** Lmaooo was that u

 

++D6+

 

**[Renjun, 9:38pm]** … I’m sorry

 

**[Sent, 9:46pm]** I swear to fuck if you say sorry one more time. Its not your fault??? Wait what did u do. Did u do something suspicious? Should i be worried?

 

**[Renjun, 9:47pm]** Sdlksdflk nO

 

**[Renjun, 9:48pm]** I just meant like idk..

 

++D7+

 

**[Sent, 11:02pm]** So now that we’re bffs for life..

 

**[Renjun, 11:16pm]** That doesn’t sound like you’re about to ask for a favor thats illegal/ dangerous hhh no not at all

 

**[Sent, 11:18pm]** Relaxxx it’s fineeee

 

**[Sent, 11:18pm]** So ur management is (evil did you know this? Theyre actually evil i think) 

 

**[Sent, 11:19pm]** So i still cant

 

**[Sent, 11:19pm]** Leave

 

**[Sent, 11:19pm]** But here’s the thing like… I have school and i need to like… attend that shit

 

**[Sent, 11:19pm]** Not for very long i have a project i need to turn in

 

**[Sent, 11:19pm]** But like

 

**[Sent, 11:20pm]** You gotta come with me too

 

**[Sent, 11:20pm]** So somethiing weird doesn’t happen with our bond ™ 

 

**[Renjun, 11:24pm]** :O ur such a bad influence??????

 

**[Renjun, 11:24pm]** … let’s do it

 

++D8+

 

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** um hi so i think i have a crush on my soulmate

 

**[Jisung to AYO DREAM]** wow. im shocked

 

**[Chenle to AYO DREAM]** hi shocked 

 

**[Chenle to AYO DREAM]** im chenle

 

**[Jisung to AYO DREAM]** im literally going to kill you

 

**[Chenle to AYO DREAM]** hi literally going to kill you

 

**[Mark to AYO DREAM]** OKA Y THATS ENOUGH

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** Seriously was that a shock?

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** Like… they’re your soulmate? What did you think was going to happen?

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** idk???? there are like platonic soulmates that’s not that uncommon 

 

**[Donghyuck to AYO DREAM]** Hunny… you already know they’re a fan? And you really thought??? That you two weren’t gonna fall in  looooveeee

 

**[Donghyuck to AYO DREAM]** Some next level stupid

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** Tru

 

**[Chenle to AYO DREAM]** Tru

 

**[Jisung to AYO DREAM]** Valid

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** Ya 

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** Ill go talk to Kun hyung then you guys are bullies >:( 

  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[Renjun created a chat]**

 

**[Renjun added Lee Taeyong, Kim Doyoung, and Qian Kun to the chat]**

 

**[Renjun renamed the chat Moms x3]**

 

**[Kun to Moms x3]** I AM NOT A MOTHER.

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** false. I am your child. Next

 

**[Taeyong to Moms x3]** … my sweet gumdrop child.. My loveliest /slightly evil/ son… is there something wrong?? Are you  alright?

 

**[Doyoung to Moms x3]** ??

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** um so

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** i have a crush on my soulmate

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** help

 

**[Doyoung to Moms x3]** Taeyong i can hear you yelling from here pls. Control urself

 

**[Taeyong to Moms x3]** my sON

 

**[Kun to Moms x3]** is that a bad thing? What has you stressed about it?

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** idk just… what if they dont? Idk like me too??

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** im nervous O.O

 

**[Kun to Moms x3]** well there’s really only one way to find out

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** and that would be… 

 

**[Kun to Moms x3]** smdh asK   t h e m about it

 

**[Renjun to Moms x3]** :((

 

+++

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** RenjuN are u still here

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** You should ask them if you were their bias

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** ooooo yea you should!

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** guys no… thats like… awkward

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** ur no fun :(

 

**[Jisung to AYO DREAM]** guys they’re literally living in the dorm we could go ask them ourselves

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** … that might be the smartest thing that has ever left your mouth

 

**[Jisung to AYO DREAM]** exCUSE THE FUCK

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** ..anyways

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** DONT U THREE DARE

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** ISTG

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** NCT DREAM WILL BE A 4 MEMBER GROUP ITS FINE 

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** :)))))

 

**[Jisung to AYO DREAM]** :)))) okay

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** ya we won’t do anything.. Hyuck is already asking

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** you’re all dead to me

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** Awwwwww renjunnieeee~~~~ we love you too!

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** <3 <3 <3

 

+++

 

**[Sent, 2:04pm]** hey so um 

 

**[Sent, 2:04pm]** Any particular reason i was just like

 

**[Sent, 2:05pm]** Bombarded with questions about who my bias is in Dream?

 

**[Renjun, 2:07pm]** I swear to goD im going to kill them all

 

**[Sent, 2:09pm]** Wow violent

 

 

 

**[Renjun, 2:40pm]** … so who is it tho like

 

**[Sent, 2:46pm]** … i dont have a bias

 

**[Renjun, 2:46pm]** That sounds like a L i e im Just Sayin

 

**[Sent, 2:46pm]** ……….

 

**[Renjun, 2:46pm]** THATS SUSPICIOUS

 

**[Renjun, 2:46pm]** TELL MEEEEEEEE

 

**[Renjun, 2:47pm]** :(((((

 

**[Sent, 2:48pm]** ……….it’s chenle

 

**[Renjun, 2:48pm]** WHAT

 

**[Renjun, 2:49pm]** WHAT THE FUCK WAIT FORREAL

 

**[Renjun, 2:49pm]** WHY HIM

 

**[Renjun, 2:49pm]** sdflkjsflsdkjfsdljds

 

**[Sent, 2:50pm]** o my god chill slfksdlfkj im kidding

 

**[Renjun, 2:52pm]** Why.. would u do this to me

 

**[Renjun, 2:52pm]** My heart.. shes fragile 

 

 

 

**[Renjun, 3:35pm]** ! so then who’s your bias ? hmmmm

 

**[Sent, 3:38pm]** … it’s you

 

**[Renjun, 3:39pm]** OH MY GOD 

 

**[Renjun, 3:39pm]** YES

 

**[Renjun, 3:39pm]** I LOVE YOU

 

**[Renjun, 3:39pm]** i mean uh

 

**[Renjun, 3:39pm]** Ignore that hah

 

**[Renjun, 3:39pm]** pls

 

**[Sent, 3:38pm]** Did u just

 

**[Renjun, 3:41pm]** No

 

**[Sent, 3:38pm]** I think you did

 

**[Renjun, 3:42pm]** nope nothing happened

 

**[Sent, 3:38pm]** Um false

 

**[Renjun, 3:42pm]** Im gonna go bury myself out back now goodbyE

 

**[Sent, 3:38pm]** :3 renjun do you liiiike me

 

+++

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** HELP

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** HELP

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** IM AN IDIOT

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]**  We been knew this

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** STFU

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** I ACCIDENTALLY CONFESSED TO MY SOULMATE

 

**[Donghyuck to AYO DREAM]** Ya im still not understanding why this is such a big deal?

 

**[Donghyuck to AYO DREAM]** Theyre your s o u l m a t e

 

**[Mark to AYO DREAM]** Theres like almost a 100% chance they like u too

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** Hi im more curious about how the fuck you accidentally confess to someone

 

**[Jisung to AYO DREAM]** Ya

 

**[Chenle to AYO DREAM]** True

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** Same

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** I asked them who their bias was 

 

**[Donghyuck to AYO DREAM]** It was me wasnt it

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** No fuk u it was me i will literally fight you

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** Not the point tho

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** BUT I 

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** TOLD THEM

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** I LOVED THEM

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** SLDFJDSLKFJSDFKL WE ARENT EVEN DATING

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** I CANT

 

**[Renjun to AYO DREAM]** I HAVE TO MOVE BACK TO CHINA I CANT BE IN THIS COUNTRY

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** Jesus and i thought jaemin was the dramatic one

 

**[Donghyuck to AYO DREAM]** Damn

 

**[Chenle to AYO DREAM]** Burnnnn

 

**[Jaemin to AYO DREAM]** Hey what the fuCK

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** Anyways

 

**[Jeno to AYO DREAM]** So what did they say back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where im going with this but here we are
> 
> rip comment if you think i should keep going

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose there will be another update if my subconscious ever has me dream about this train wreck again? Idk tell me your thoughts


End file.
